Hogwarts is Closing!
by Green-DayFan220
Summary: Hey there this is my first ever fanfic so please don't kill me if it sucks!rnHarry's school, his home is closing what ever will he do he will have to go to normal school!
1. Default Chapter

**Hay there this is my first ever fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks!**

Harry Potter is sitting around waiting for Hedwig to come back from a long journey. When a strange owl comes into his bedroom, "hi there what are you doing in my room?" asks Harry. The owl sticks out his leg in response. Harry takes the letter from the owl and recognises its from Hogwarts. He opens the letter and reads it:

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are sorry to inform you that Hogwarts due to a lot of muggles seeing witchcraft, will be closing, so there fore you will not be going back to school._

_Signed_ Albus Dumbledore.

This was a very short and straight to the point letter. "Hogwarts is closing," he kept saying to himself "this is impossible, that place was my first and only home." Harry Potter was a scared young 17 year old "what will I do now, I wonder if Ron knows yet" So harry decided to write a letter to Ron:

_To Ron_

_Have you heard Hogwarts is closing I can't believe it can you. This is crap, can I come and stay with you? I'm sure Fred and George can come and get me when they want to._

_Seeya later hopefully_

_Harry_

Harry waited until nearly dawn to send his letter because he kept reading and re-reading the letter from Hogwarts. And plus Hedwig wasn't back from her nightly hunt.

**Please R & R i no this chapter was short but the next chap might be a while away!**


	2. chap 2

I don't own anything but the plot, and a couple of characters in the "Muggle School"

Harry got a reply very soon after he sent it

_To Harry,_

_yeah I heard and I'm sure you can come over and stay a while I just gotta check with mum, thank god Hedwig came when she did, I was scared that something had happened to you, Ginny misses you, I don't know how though, anyway I'll speak to you soon hopefully_

_Ron_

Then another owl came through the open window this one was from Hermione.

_Hay harry, _

_how's life, are the muggles treating you well, I'm at the order at the moment doing some inside work, not to be worried though I'll be done in a while and I'm hoping to get a room with Ginny (you know the one who LOVES you) harry rolls his eyes at this point did you hear that Hogwarts is closing, I can't believe it. Anyway I hope to see you soon, you never know we might even go to the same Muggle School_

_Hermione_

Harry was so relieved to see that Hermione was alright because he sent her a letter a fair while back with Errol, but seeing as Errol wasn't the most trusty bird to get their on time he thought he mite have gotten lost. It was true that Ginny loved him and he felt the same way back (only Hermione knew that because if Ron found out he would probably kill harry) and harry also knew that Hermione loved Ron harry kept thinking to himself "aww wouldn't it be cute if we all got together at the same time"

He then started on his reply

_To Ron, _

_that's good you ask your mum and tell her Fred and George can come and pick me up, just so long as they don't come by floo powder_

"Ahh good times" thought Harry

_The last time you came here was 3 years ago and I don't really want to experience that again, also tell them not to leave and more "Ton-Tongue Toffee's" lying around I got in deep trouble last time, oh yeah and before I forget Hermione wants to know if she can come over and sleep in Ginny's room._

_Harry

* * *

_

_To Hermione, _

_I'll tell Ron if you don't stop being annoying and saying that Ginny LOVES me, I hope we do go to the same Muggle School that would be awesome, yeah I did hear that Hogwarts was closing, life is alright, Ginnys avoiding me which is always good. The muggles are treating me the same as before, they didn't take Moody's threat very well, but I'll write to him and tell him that there still treating me like crap._

_Harry_

Harry then got Hedwig out of her cage and told her to deliver the one to Hermione first in case Ron reads the letter to Hermione and finds out her little secret.

How was that guys, crap, yeah I figured as much.


	3. What eva will we do

**I don't own anything but for some future ppl.**

_To Moody, _

_How are you? I'm doing fine, although Uncle Vernon didn't take your threat very well, but don't be worried, I'm going over to Ron's and someone will be here to pick me up in the next 2-3 days I hope. I'm not sure if my body will let me keep working this hard, it seems that uncle Vernon is making me work harder that ever, he's making me clean the entire house. Anyway I thought I would ask you if you had seen Dumbledore around anywhere? Because I got a letter yesterday that Hogwarts was closing and I wanted to know if it was true. Hermione said that we were going to have to go to a "Muggle school" and I suppose she would know, she is at the order after all. So I suppose I should get going because Vernon wants me to clean his car inside and out._

_Speak to you soon_

_Harry_

Harry then raced downstairs after writing his letter and told Vernon that he was leaving in the next couple of days "good, I feel sorry for the poor people who have to take you in" replied Vernon to this startling news. Harry then just raced upstairs and turned on his portable radio that Dudley had broken, it only tuned into one radio station, and the song that was playing was cryin' by Aerosmith (good song, I love Aerosmith in case you hadn't noticed, just look at my profile) "great" thought harry, some day he was having, it took him almost all day to just clean all the grime and stuff off Vernon's car, then he had to do the inside, which took him into the wee hours in the morning, he only got a bit of bread and water for dinner. Just then Hedwig returned with Hermione's response

_To Harry, _

_You wouldn't dare tell Ronald, or I'd tell him that you LOVE Ginny, and we wouldn't want that now would we._

Harry just smirked

_Has Ginny given you a reason of not talking to you? Is it because she erm… knows that you like her? I didn't tell her I swear, at least I didn't mean to, me and her were playing Truth Or Dare, and she asked me who Harry liked, I couldn't lie, she'd know. Have you written to moody yet? Because if you haven't can you put in a word to Dumbledore why Hogwarts has closed, I mean it can't only be that "Hogwarts due to a lot of muggles seeing witchcraft, will be closing."_

_Anyway I'd better be going, mum and dad are going off somewhere, and so I'm left in charge of my little brother._

_Hermione_

Harry was so mad at Hermione for telling Ginny that he liked her, that he thought he wouldn't write back to her, but then he saw reason. If Ginny knew that he liked her maybe that could get together, or something. So he decided to write a letter to Hermione that he wasn't mad.

_To Herms,_

_I'm not mad at you for betraying me like that, I mean it now means that I can tell Ron, because you told Ginny, that was the arrangement was it not? Do you like the nickname I gave you? I have already asked moody that._

_Well I gotta go now, more chores urggg_

_Hopefully I'll speak to you soon_

_Harry._

**Hay how'dI do, apart from all tha spelling mistakes and stuff.**


	4. At The Weasleys

**Do you think i own anything?**

**No didn't think so...**

**Apart from the plot and a couple of characters soon to be introduced, i don't own nething**

Harry arrived at the Weasley's 2 days after he sent the letter to Moody, he got a shock to see a welcoming party at the front door, with Ron, Hermione (she had arrived earlier), Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginn… Ginny wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry wondered where she was.

Harry wondered if she was still avoiding him, so he walked over to where Hermione was standing and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "Where's Ginny?"

She whispered back "I'm not sure I think she's hiding she's been through a rough time."

"I hoped it wasn't anything I said," I told Hermione.

"Nah I'm sure she'll be fine. And I didn't like the nickname you gave me it was the same one all my friends at the "Muggle school" used to call me, wouldn't it be funny if we went to the same school that I once went to."

Harry then thought of Draco Malfoy, his archenemy, and wondered where he was going to go to school, but then he thought with all his dad's money he will probably be going to go to another wizarding school. He didn't know why he thought of Draco at that exact point of time, but he did.

Harry then did the rounds hugging and shacking hands with everyone. Always wondering where Ginny is. Then down she came, looking beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful light pink satin gown, which highlighted her beautiful blue eyes (I wonder if I've said beautiful enough). Harry was gob smacked, jaw hanging lower than he would ever think possible. Ron saw that Ginny was glowing. Literally glowing, her skin was radiant, he wanted to go up to her and ask her what she had used. Harry saw that Ginny was getting ever redder at all the attention she was getting. Harry helped her come down the stairs by holding her hand. She shivered as he did this. Then she collapsed, fainted, buckled. Harry held on to her hand, and helped her up, carried her over to the sofa, Ginny then realised just how strong and masculine Harry was.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked

"I am now," replied Ginny

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked again

"Yes, just my ankle hurts. But I feel safe with you," alleged Ginny

"Do you want me to go?" Harry asked

"No stay, stay with me." Said Ginny

"Ok I will as long as you like"

Ron looked confused. "Hang on, what's going on here?"

Harry released Ginny from his firm clasp "n-nothing, w-why would anything be going on?"

"Because you had a fairly firm grip on her breast" replied Ron

"Did I? Did you feel it Ginny?" asked Harry

"Hmmm… Yeah, but I liked it." Replied Ginny

Now it was Ron's turn to be gob smacked "you what, how, when did this happen?"

"I'll be right back ok guys?"

"Sure my prince."

Harry walked over to Hermione and asks, "Help me please… Ron is going to ruin this. Please help me?"

Hermione says, "Ok I'll help, but I don't know what I can do."

"Just take him away please. tell him you need to talk to him."

"But what would I say to him? You haven't told him have you?"

"No. I was going to leave that up to you."

"Good, Maybe this would be the perfect time to do that, what do you reckon?"

"Yeah sure do whatever you want, just get him out of the way."

"Okay, will do."

Hermione goes over to Ron, and asks if she can have a word in the kitchen.

Ron hesitantly says yes and follows Hermione into the kitchen.

Harry says "sorry, Ginny did he explode"

"Yeah kinda."

"Well I don't think he will be doing any more of that.."

"Why? What are you and Hermione up to?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Ohh come on please tell me." Ginny says as she puts on that adorable pouty face

"Fine then, but only because you're so damn cute."

Ginny blushes a violent shade of red

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen>>>

"Look Ron, over the past couple of days, I-I've been thinking a lot about you, and me."

Ron still looks mad at Harry for not telling him about his crush on Ginny. So Hermione just goes for it and kisses his cheek. Ron blushes the same shade of red his sister did.

**I hope this one is a bit longer. please if you read this Review, I don't really care if you don't like it, just review please?**


	5. Sorry

**_HAHA! bet you thought I was going to post another chapter didn't you heh! Well... I'm a bit lost and don't know where to go from here so if you have any sugestions any at all please tell me! I really am sorry...I really did want to post another chapter... but have got really bad writers block. so look I am really sorry about this all, but i thought i should let you all know that i can't write any more at the moment!_**

**_Anyways See ya_**

**_Twista_**


End file.
